galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode III - 12 Jul 2015
__TOC__ It’s been a couple days since arriving on Bespin. Downtime which the team has taken advantage of in gathering intel and repairing the Venture’s droid team needed to finish the long over due repairs. The repairs will still take a couple weeks (13 days) to complete assuming the necessary parts can be located. Story Teller: Please set up what you’ve been up to during this break and what your character is doing at the moment. Shi Krem , not being much help with droid repairs, has taken the time to acquaint herself with the current state of affairs in the Galaxy, wandering around, visint cantinas and chatting up locals, window shopping around. Usual touristy stuff. Currently, she's engaged in a casual game of Sabacc in a not-quite-seedy-but-nothing-to-write-home-about cantina. Eve ‘s voice comes over the intercom to Bill. “We are receiving a coded message from Ghurn Skirata.” H3-4L B07: put it through Eve: "It is text only. It reads: Meet me in the Vapor Room in one hour." H3-4L B07: "Hmmm... alright. Forward it to Shi Krem and Aela" Eve patches the message onto Shi Krem. H3-4L B07 dons his ragged over clothes and heads out to the meet spot Story Teller: Are you going to arrive early, on time or late? H3-4L B07: I'll head there now and wait for the meeting Shi Krem taps her commlink as the message plays through. "Patch through directions to there from... hold on." She flips over her hand to the other players at the table. "23. Perfect Sabacc." She chuckles a bit at the other player's groans of defeat as she collects both pots worth of credits, stuffing them into an interior pocket in her trenchcoat. "It's been a pleasure, gentlemen." She excuses herself and makes her way out onto the sidewalk outside. "From the... Mile High Tavern." Story Teller: Early then.. with it currently being mid day, there's a rush of patrons in for lunch. There's no tables at the moment that are free, however there are spots at the bar. The Vapor Room seems to cater specifically to aliens on board the station as very few humans are present. Mostly it's the prevelant Ugnaughts who work for the station. Eve does of course as instructed and sends the instructions to the lower level cantina. H3-4L B07 leans against a wall his arms crossed Shi Krem is probably going to arrive a bit late, having to navigate via Google Maps: Eve Edition. Ghurn Skirata arrives several minutes earlier and scanning around heads up to the bartender to make his usual reservations of the back room. Alicia G (GM): are you being stealthy JT? H3-4L B07: Nope Ghurn Skirata spots Bill upon getting the room and motions him over. "Where's everyone?" H3-4L B07: "On the way, thought I head here a bit quick." Shi Krem just sort of looks around blankly, having just arrived. Shi Krem taps into her comm. "I'm here, is there anywhere specific I need to be?" H3-4L B07: Bill waves to her "Well there's our newest member. Did you tell nadia about this meeting?" Ghurn Skirata: "I thought she would be with you lot," he says with some concern. H3-4L B07: sigh "One sec. Eve. can you inform Nadia her presence is being requested at the Vapor Room?" Eve gives a long pause before responding. "Nadia has not reported in and her comm is unreachable" H3-4L B07: "That's a problem." Ghurn Skirata motions for the two of them to follow him back into the private room. Shi Krem furrows her brow and brings a hand up to her chin, focusing her mind to glean any sort of answer from the Force. H3-4L B07: "Nadia's not reporting and EVE just told me her comms unreachable." Ghurn Skirata: "She should've been back by now." Alicia G (GM): you'll have to roll if you want to try and reach out to her Shi Shi Krem: Use the Force 29 H3-4L B07: "And unreachable means she either skipped planet, got it busted or is being blocked somehow." Sunny: Sorry, i try not to roll unless directly asked by the GM, force of habit Alicia G (GM): I don't always need them FP? Sunny: I guess if it can help. Ghurn Skirata: wait Alicia G (GM): nm.. jus realized the -1 was from your posthetic you won't need to roll.. just spend it Shi Krem spends a force point, then. Shi Krem: "She's in trouble. I can sense her pain... it's faint and far away but it's there." H3-4L B07: "Any chance you can be a bit more specific." Shi Krem: "...I am afraid not. I'll continue to meditate on it, but we need to get ready to leave as soon as we can." Ghurn Skirata: "Figures. She's turned a simple transport op into a search and rescue." H3-4L B07: "Where are we going and who did she most like piss off? And could it be related to the darksider we faced on Nyriaan?" Shi Krem: "I wish I had the answers to those questions. If it is the work of that Sith, they are too far away for me to sense. I was only able to sense Nadia thanks to our personal connection." Ghurn Skirata: "I don't know about any of that. She has a habit of pissing off the wrong people so could be anyone." Ghurn Skirata thinks "She didn't give me the coordinates of where she was going, but she's using a ship of mine. Could trace the transponder.If she's in distress we could get a signal." H3-4L B07: "Eve, transponder codes incoming, let us know if you can find it?" Ghurn Skirata activates a computer on his bracer and looks through some information. "Transmitting to that ship of yours. I'll see to the Atin Oya'ka." JT: H3 speaks mando'a but I don't Alicia G (GM): Atin Oya'ka is the ship you've been using/ JT: kk Alicia G (GM): borrowing, what have you H3-4L B07 will head back to the Venture to see if he can assist eve in tracing the transponder codes Shi Krem will return with Bill to meditate in a quiet part of the ship. Story Teller: It's almost an hour after returning to the Venture that Eve manages to get a set of coordinates. Eve: "The coordinates are the last verified position broadcasted by the signal." H3-4L B07: "In a system? Dead Space? What Sector?" Shi Krem sits cross-legged in one of the out of the way storage rooms of the Venture, her clothing rippling slightly from the power she's exerting trying to learn anything more about Nadia's condition. Eve: "I've narrowed it down to the Unknown Regions, the Durace system." H3-4L B07: "Why would she head to the unknown regions?" Bill thinks aloud "Hmm, doesn't matter, we need to get moving fast." JT: also do is this another 13 days until the droids repair eve or the 13 days are finishing up? Alicia G (GM): the 13 days have just started and that's with the parts which you don't have yet Shi Krem expands her mind to a galactic scale, poking and prodding and weaving her way through the threads of the Force, brushing aside the detritus to find the thread that matters most, the tiny, almost imperceptible thread of Nadia. H3-4L B07 contacts Ghurm "We've got a lock on her last known coordinates. Durace system in the unknown regions. Any idea why she'd head out that way?" Ghurn Skirata: "Good job." he responds in kind. "Couldn't tell ya. Ship is ready for ya." Shi Krem is now floating slightly off the floor, the supplies and crates rattling slightly around her as she increases her power output. H3-4L B07: "While we're heading out. I don't suppose you could see about transferring some of the parts we need to the venture. Take the credits from our accounts but I'd appreciate if the repairs could keep going while we do this." H3-4L B07 goes to the cargo bay to get shi krem and stops in the door seeing the scene unfolding JT: and silence Story Teller: whispers... sec JT: ok then Shi Krem drops to the ground as everything not nailed down in the supply room flies into the walls in a cacophonous clatter. "She's alive!" H3-4L B07: "Karking force users, trying to overload my CPU. Well we got coordinates and ghurm got the ship ready so let's move." Shi Krem blasts past Bill, whom she doesn't even seem to notice as she breaks out into a dead sprint towards the bridge. "Eve! Narrow down the planets in the Durace System to barren, storm ridden wastelands!" Shi Krem: "And cross reference that with known Imperial patrols!" H3-4L B07 runs to catch up with the lively kel dor Eve: "The Durace system consists of a single planet: Durace. Standard gravity, 32 standard hour rotation. Atmosphere breathable, however the hostile environment has made colonization unfavorable." Shi Krem pauses. "Oh. Well that makes things simple. That's where she is. She was hiding from an Imperial patrol in the atmosphere of Durace when a storm caught her by surprise." Shi Krem: "She crashed into the surface and is currently fighting for consciousness in a makeshift shelter somewhere near the crash site." H3-4L B07 rushes in holding his side and sounding almost as if he's panting. "You force users I.... Oh old motors can't move as quick as they used to. We got the shuttle. Let's hurry." Shi Krem: "What's the fastest possible route to Durace?" H3-4L B07: "I can calculate it! Let's go already!" Bill begins moving towards the airlock to get to the shuttle Shi Krem follows after him quickly. Eve: "Using known hyperspace lanes travel will take 6 days. Routing hyperspace calculations to the Atin Oya'ka" H3-4L B07: "Too long, we're gonna have to cut some corners." Shi Krem: "Can you plot that?" H3-4L B07: "250 years of genius programming, I can astrogate through a solar flare if I need to." Ghurn Skirata is waiting at the bottom of the ramp to the ship, spouting off orders to the crew there. He's a formidable sight in his armor, which he seems to be using to his advantage. Shi Krem: "We're leaving yesterday." "Gear up." H3-4L B07: "Nav Com where I need to start plotting a course if we're gonna get there in time." Ghurn Skirata: "Wish I was going with ya. I need to stay here." He says sourly. H3-4L B07: "We got this! Retro fire solutions is on it." H3-4L B07 shivers at his own statement. "Sorry about that... old habits." Ghurn Skirata backs away from the ship to get clear giving a small salute. H3-4L B07 rushes to the nav com. Krem can you take us out of Atmo? Shi Krem: "On it." She swings into the pilots chair and quickly starts flicking switches and turning knobs. H3-4L B07 begins plotting the fastest course he can manage that won't definitely get them killed instantly. Story Teller: Ghurn has already gotten you clearance to depart and the control room clears you to proceed with disembarking on the designated route. It takes only minutes for the ship to pass through the atmo and several more to make it to the cleared zone for the jump into hyperspace Roll Use Computer Sunny: who? Story Teller: H3 H3-4L B07: rolling 1d20+21 = 40 Sunny: cause you dont want it to be me holy shit JT: because I have a 16 bonus and get +5 from using the nav com Sunny: tfw you witness a computer using a computer H3-4L B07: Typing at 500 wpm Story Teller: Roll... a d20 H3-4L B07: rolling 1d20 = 10 Sunny: nice H3-4L B07: for? Story Teller: IT'll take you 20 hours to get there. JT: and we jump to lightspeed Sunny: >6 days to 20 hours H3-4L B07: "LUDICRUS SPEED! GO!!! Sunny: god damn Shi Krem slams the lever forward after orienting. Story Teller: Any prep during the jump? H3-4L B07: "Strap in" Shi Krem checks over her gear, glad she has a survival kit. H3-4L B07 checks his scatter gun and armor. though they appear ancient and on the verge of falling apart they are kept in perfectly functioning order." Shi Krem: "I'm going into deep meditation. I need to forcibly keep Nadia awake, I fear she'll perish if she remains unconscious in the storm." H3-4L B07: "Alright do it. I'll keep an eye on everything." "If you can. Let her know were on our way." Sunny: i kinda pulled that out of my ass alicia, i hope that's cool or whatever. i thought it was a neat idea Story Teller: np JT: It sounded really nice Story Teller: 20 hours later you make it to the Durace system. Initial scans don't reveal any imperial patrols Shi Krem moves to a clear spot on the floor of the shuttle, assuming her standard mediation pose as she slows her breathing. It wasn't often she delved this deep into the force, and if she wasn't careful she might not ever resurface. H3-4L B07: "I don't wake Shi Krem yet. I'll take us down towards the crash site. I don't want to interrupt her until I need to." JT: I don't know why I put that in qoutes Story Teller: because you could? JT: Yes Sunny: he's a senile old droid he probably talks to himself a lot and i guess self narrates his actions JT: Only when I'm feeling irritable and grumpy Story Teller: The planet Durace looms ahead, and it seems to be clear skies up until the ship hits the atmosphere. Purple ightning strikes at the ship from the dark clouds. Lightning Strike energy Attack: 17 vs Reflex Damage: 40 Notes: Half damage on miss which will hit the ship... H3-4L B07: "Shi! Wake the hell up! We gotta problem." Shi Krem is still in her trance. H3-4L B07: and wait no it doesn't Shi Krem wakes the hell up with a start. H3-4L B07: vehicular combat I can avoid it if I beat the attack roll with a pilot check Pilot 17 Shi Krem immediately bolts into the pilots' seat. Not an especially great pillot (yet). Story Teller: you have to meet or beat? Shi Krem after that, of course. H3-4L B07: "Would you get out of my lap!?" Shi Krem: "Would you get out of my seat!?" H3-4L B07 quickly shifts over to the co pilot seat. Shi Krem: "If Nadia got taken out by this storm, it's gonna take a lot of luck for us to make it through!" Story Teller: You manage to avoid the sudden bolt with your lightning reflexes. (pun intended) H3-4L B07: "Luck is a crutch for those who rely on skill." "And that was MY chair." Shi Krem: "Don't you wax philosophical on me! You're way more adept at monitoring multiple readouts simultaneously so get copiloting!" Alicia G (GM): JT is actually trained.. didn't think you were Sunny Sunny: what really JT: I have to be to have vehicular combat Sunny: oh ok i was looking at it wrong i thought you only had a +4 pretend i got into the copilots seat then Story Teller: You can make a pilot check to increase the ships speed H3-4L B07: "Karking force users. Give em some magical bantha fodder and they think they own the galaxy." Shi Krem: Pilot 27 Shi Krem doesn't respond as she taps furiously at the controls around her, twisting dials, adjusting knobs, transferring power, you know the drill. Story Teller: The Atin speeds up, you still have several moments left in the atmosphere. Another charge of lightning strikes at the ship Lightning Strike energy Attack: 18 vs Reflex Damage: 18 Notes: Half damage on miss That would hit too The DR would mostly absorb that though JT: how much hp/DR does the shuttle have? Story Teller: you guys have a sheet for it... in the Vehicles folder Shi Krem would like to reroute more power out of the weapons and into the shields to hopefully turn that half damage on a miss into a no damage, or something to that effect. Story Teller: Shileds haven't been activated Shi Krem would like to start by doing that, then, wondering why it wasn't done before. H3-4L B07: "Bringing shields online." "You keep flying Sunny: no youre the one flying remember since it turns out youre actually trained H3-4L B07: "No you jumped in the pilots chair and I jumped out." Shi Krem: "Okay okay fine!" H3-4L B07: "You've got the precognitive magical space druid." Story Teller: Another speed burst and you'll be out of the storm Shi Krem tries to streamline their descent to get out of the storm as quickly as possible. H3-4L B07: "Punch it SHI!" Shi Krem: "IM GIVIN' HER ALL SHE'S GOT!" Pilot 26 JT: yes. all the win Story Teller: You mananage to navigate below the storm clouds and Bill is able to locate Nadia's crash site. Looks like she crashed on the shores of one of the planet's large bodies of water. H3-4L B07: "Marking a landing site." Shi Krem exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding, taking a hand off the control yoke to tap on a side display, entering in the coordinates for a clearing close to the crash. H3-4L B07: And bill unstraps and starts moving down to the landing ramp grabbing his medical supplies Shi Krem: "The rain's turned acidic. Make sure you prepare accordingly." H3-4L B07: "Just keep the shields up!" Story Teller: The ship sets down.... and then seems to go down more with a sudden jolt as the ground gives way under the ship. Shi Krem: "I was referring more to when we go out to rescue her." Shi Krem quickly yanks the yoke upwards as the ground gives way, blasting the repulsorlifts used to land and take off. H3-4L B07: "Great. Unstable geology get us back air borne fast. We're switching to plan B!" Story Teller: high or low Shi Sunny: ...low Story Teller: 42 low it is... proceed Shi Krem gets the ship into a stable hover, fiinagling it over the crash site as close to the ground as she can. H3-4L B07: "Okay then I need you to hold the ship steady over her crash site. I'll repel down onto the ship. Walk in, get Nadia stable and then bring her back up. We get clear and then I can start treating her." Story Teller: Nadia's ship is a NovaSword which SHi would recognize as a competitor of the Z-95s used during the Clone Wars. Shi Krem: "...sounds like a plan." Story Teller: NovaSword Sunny: is aela here ICly even if poison isnt? Story Teller: Yes JT: ooh I like it. It's like an older muscle car I want one now Shi Krem: "Make sure you two bring her back, okay?" Story Teller: You could always give the controls to Aela and go down yourself :) Shi Krem: "Oh! And if you spot that Sith, let me know." H3-4L B07: "Aela with me, Jet pack's gonna be useful in bringing her up." Sunny: can aela even fly Story Teller: She doesn't have a jetpack anymore JT: okay then Story Teller: Aela is a trained pilot Sunny: i mean i dont wanna stereotype and say all mandolorians can fly but that works JT: but she's a mando from teh wars. she can flies all the stuffs Story Teller: And fortuitously, the rain has stopped. Shi Krem: "Aela, maintain a stable hover. We'll be back. Make sure you keep an eye on the sensors, we don't know if the Imperials spotted us during our descent." Sunny: pretend i said that instead of that other junk JT: and using the force would make it easier to move her up with out risking further injury. If your good with the force." Story Teller: Aela will affirm and hold the hover over the shore. Shi Krem: "I've... had limited success moving large things. My talent lies in more... subtle uses." "/me steels her resolve. "But I'll try." Sunny: woops H3-4L B07 drops down onto the ship with his tools and med suplies Shi Krem joins him, doing that thing where jedi always seem to be able to jump from any height and be fine. Story Teller: Roll Jump for giggles JT: can I see Nadia in the cockpit? Story Teller: She's not here. Shi Krem: Acrobatics 22 Sunny: they were all combined werent they Story Teller: Jump.. not acrobatics Athletics which isn't on the sheet H3-4L B07 attempts to raise her on their secure comms. "Nadia, It's Me, Do you coppy?" Sunny: aw but my acro is so much better than my jump :< Shi Krem: Jump 22 JT: and acro is used to negate fall damage not that it matters Sunny: :33 Story Teller: eh.. apparently doesn't matter Alicia G (GM): she's not trained in Acrobatics to use that application JT: nvm me then I don't know things Sunny: im not trained in very many things :< tis the life of a jedi JT: and to myself bill is starting to question whether or not Shi is really a jedi or rather how much training she actually received. Story Teller: Once on the ground, the black soil moves beneath your feat and the waves reveal jagged rocks on the shore before covering them once more Shi Krem stands up from her dramatic kneel. "Right... can you uh... scan for lifesigns?" Story Teller: There's no answer on her comm. Just static. H3-4L B07: "Scanning." Story Teller: As you consider possibilities... Shi Krem: "Oh wow, you can actually do that." Story Teller: The surface of the nearby sea breaks violently and tentacles burst from the waves in an attempt to grab at unwary victims. Bill then Shi Sea Monster's Tentacle Contact, natural Attack: 25 vs Reflex Damage: 9 Notes: Target is grabbed (-2 atk except for light or natural weapons, cannot move; Breaking Std action) Sea Monster's Tentacle Contact, natural Attack: 23 vs Reflex Damage: 15 Notes: Target is grabbed (-2 atk except for light or natural weapons, cannot move; Breaking Std action) H3-4L B07: "I... uh.... ARGGGH. WHY? WHY WITH THE TENTACLES?!" Shi Krem sidesteps the beastie, barely, dropping into a combat stance. H3-4L B07 is not so lucky JT: if it wasn't obvious Sunny: holy shit its got a +15. It means business/ Story Teller: It makes another grab for Shi Krem and does more damage to Bill 8 Sea Monster's Tentacle Contact, natural Attack: 30 vs Reflex Damage: 24 Notes: Target is grabbed (-2 atk except for light or natural weapons, cannot move; Breaking Std action) JT: block Shi Krem has now gotten fucked. Shi Krem unless I can block. Story Teller: you're up... didn't have your lightsaber drawn did you? JT: please don't put it like that when tentacles are involved Sunny: sadly, I did not. and i dont think free actions can be taken out of your turn so Story Teller: oh and as you take damage, you're being drawn towards the source of the tentacles H3-4L B07: "No no no no no no NOOOOO!" Story Teller: you can break as a standard action.. I'm just not rolling Init to speed things up Shi Krem: "We have a perfectly good ship with perfectly good weapons on it!" "Aela! Could use a little fire support!" Aela Viszla: "You realize this are startship grade weapons right? You're in the blast radius." H3-4L B07 breaks free as his standard and moves back onto the ship Shi Krem: "Argh, fine!" She wriggles out of the monster's grasp and quickly retreats back to the ship as well, if not on it than at least under it and out of the blast radius. JT: and draw your frakking laser sword! Shi Krem of course did that as well... duh. Shi Krem quickly ignites her lightsaber before anyone realizes she forgot to. Story Teller: Upon finding cover, the laser turrets engage on the Atin Oya'ka and fire just off the shore. It seems to be enough for the creature to retreat DiceBot: H3-4L B07 lost 9 hit points. DiceBot: H3-4L B07 lost 8 hit points. DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 24 hit points. Story Teller: Shi.. you would have been knocked 1 down the track, but I assume you take a little time to return to norma? Shi Krem: "Right... let's try to avoid the shore. Come on, no time to catch our breath." Story Teller: Make perception check Sunny: nah, she's not gonna take time to worry about herself when theyre so close to an injured nadia H3-4L B07 attempts to scan for human life signs in the area. H3-4L B07: Perception 31 Story Teller: Can you actually do that? JT: I don't know Shi Krem uses the force to ignore cover and concealment when she makes her perception since she can auto pass a sense your surroundings check. Shi Krem: Perception 30 Story Teller: you don't have a long range scanner built in do you? H3-4L B07: No I need a scanner pack which I don't have Sunny: >medbot without a tricorder do you even medicine bro Story Teller: Just beyond the shore you see signs of where a humonoid and an astromech droid have made their way away from the shore. H3-4L B07: "Running Running RUNNING!" Shi Krem: "She couldn't have made it that far. At least she found a shelter for herself..." Story Teller: But you quickly lose the tracks in the soft soil. It seems to have shifted with the recent disturbances. Shi Krem is still force-ing a sense surroundings since she can still auto pass it, and actually is almost always using sense surroundings. JT: you don't happen to have survival trained do you? Sunny: hah Alicia G (GM): funny I was just thinking that the Hah Sunny: i had three skills i got to trained, UtF and Perception were pretty much a requisite. so that left me one which i put into deception since i was covert ops after all Story Teller: Roll Wisdom H3-4L B07: Wisdom 13 Story Teller: if you're trained in know Tech roll that Sunny: in retrospect stealth would've probably been better since youre not typically lying to the enemy while you infiltrate their base H3-4L B07: Knowledge (Technology) 32 Shi Krem: Wisdom 7 JT: can I check for that Story Teller: The ship can, yes H3-4L B07: "Aela, astromech distress beacon. Anywhere in the area?" Aela Viszla: "Getting something half a klik to the northeast." H3-4L B07: "Alright lets move" And H3 uses his jump servos to leap up to the ship Shi Krem nods, jumping back into the ship as they take off. Story Teller: The ship's ramp closes and moves off to its next destination. The team rushes to save Nadia. Will they make it in time? Find out next time Shi Krem Side Session (1 July, 2015) Story Teller: It's been several hours since the Atin Oya'ka, the borrowed Citadel class cruiser, has left the orbit of Nyriaan and jumped out of the Luire system. Now fully rested, Shi Krem is left to her own devices and free reign of the ship. Sunny: the venture, that is Alicia G (GM): This is before you guys arrived on Bespin Sunny: oh wait this is the backtracking, got it Shi Krem navigates her way to the upper deck, having acquired a cup of water at some point and sat down on one of the more comfortable looking couches. Shi Krem spends a bit of time fiddling with her mask to get a properly sealed straw running from the glass to her mouth. Nadia is absently playing a game against herself at the holochess board, cupping a mug of some dark amber substance. A bottle of something clearly alcoholic and of the same color sits nearby. Sunny: is this before or after our previous conversation where we established i knew her mother Alicia G (GM): several hours after Shi Krem remains silent for a few moments. "...you know, dulling your senses with alcohol is never wise." Nadia looks up, noticing Shi Krem had joined her for the first time. Then looks at the bottle. She shrugs apparently not caring.and downs the rest of her glass with a "Meh..." Going to refill her glass she profers the bottle. "Want some?" Nadia: "It's quire good. I managed to find the good stuff my uncle hid." Shi Krem: "Unfortunately my biology is incompatible. But I appreciate the gesture." Nadia smiles and finishes topping off her glass before setting the bottle back down and leaning back in her chair to sip it. "Rest well?" Shi Krem: "...not particularly. My mind was clouded with... visions. Unpleasant ones, to say the least." Her voice comes out a little strained at first, but quickly returns to normal. Nadia nods understanding. "Why do you think I found the good stuff?" Shi Krem: "Ah yes, I keep forgetting you are infact force sensitive, and at least moderately trained... despite not actually being a Jedi. Quite the foreign concept to me." Nadia shrugs. "Mother taught me how she was, but the importance of her lessons never clicked till the past few years." Sunny: its 4 BBY for us right now right Alicia G (GM): right Sunny: so its been 16 years since order 66 and nadia is... 16 isnt she? Nadia: she looks 16 Shi Krem: "So that means Marina survived the Purge... where is she now?" Nadia winces as she says, "She.. died. Almost two years ago." Shi Krem remains motionless, her mask not exactly betraying any emotion. After a long few moments she finally speaks. "...I am sorry to have touched a sensitive subject. Marina and I were close. I can only hope that she's found peace in the Force." Nadia nods, still troubled. "I hope she died quickly." Shi Krem: "Er... yes, I hope so." She quickly shifts the topic. "How ah... did you come into this line of... work, I guess it could be called." Smooth. Nadia: "You mean working with Aela and Bill?" Shi Krem: "Nnnooot exactly, but I suppose that's worth asking too, so lets start with that." Nadia: "Well uh... I guess you could say they rescued me from some pirates. Though how I got there is a completely whole other story...." She takes a large gulp of her drink. "What did you mean then?" she asks shifting the topic. Shi Krem: "I guess more of... adventuring. That seems like the correct phrasing. Why not live a quiet, normal life?" Nadia: "Oh.. I guess I was just born to it... Mom was a Jedi and dad... pretty fantastic pilot if her stories are true." Shi Krem: "...I think there's more to it than that. You don't strike me as the kind of person to simply fall into a role because you feel like it's your birthright." Nadia shrugs. "I tried the whole quiet life thing after Mom died... it didn't sit well." Shi Krem: "I understand that feeling. I was sort of... floundering myself for a while in the time between passing my Initiate trials and the start of the Clone Wars. I didn't truly know what I wanted, or how I wanted to proceed with my training. My master was entirely unhelpful on the matter, believing I needed to find my own way as she did." Nadia frowns. "Sounds like Nanna. Though she told me to get off my ass and do something to make myself happy again." Shi Krem: "And all of..." She gestures with her hands broadly. "this... makes you happy?" Nadia looks around and smiles. "It could be worse." Nadia: "At least I'm never bored." Shi Krem props her forearms on her knees, balling her hands up together and resting her chin on top of her fists. "I could never quite look at it in that way. War, that is. While it's true I excelled at, well, all aspects of fighting a war, I never truly... felt right about it. I always simply brushed my feelings aside, the Republic needed me after all." Nadia: "I think only the blood thirsty ever truly feel right about war...." Shi Krem: "I suppose that's true, but even then it seemed... different than how all of my fellow Jedi felt on the matter. It's hard to put into words." Nadia thinks for a long moment and then takes a long draw of her drink which had been forgotten for awhile. Shi Krem chuckles a bit. "I can sympathize with that." She sucks a bit of water through the straw. Nadia: "I guess I'm just a product of nurturing.. The idea of fighting doesn't bother me, especially to protect those I care about. And if I have to fight the Empire against all the odds.... I'll do that too. But for you and my mother to fight in a war that neither of you cared for for the sake of duty... that's hard for me to understand." Shi Krem: "I suppose for me... it was a sense of something always feeling... wrong about it. Chalk it up to... intuition. I suppose now my suspicions were correct." Nadia nods. "Perhaps Mom felt the same way... after all she didn't take me to the temple when I was born like she was supposed to. If she had, I'd likely be dead." Sunny: me and marina met before she was conceived, right? Alicia G (GM): that's been your assumption... timeline wise. she was born during the war Sunny: all I need to know for my narriative sake is if i met marina before she was born Alicia G (GM): you met Marina after Nadia was born Shi Krem: "Hmmm... perhaps the discussions me and Marina often had influenced her decision in some way. We quickly learned we both had similar feelings about the war, though I'm still not quite sure exacly when you were born. It's quite possible her views stemmed from already having birthed you and having the urge to protect you rather than fight in a false war." Nadia: "I guess it doesn't really matter now..." Nadia shrugs and finishes her cup. Shi Krem: "I suppose not. I feel I should get myself more in touch with the current events of the Galaxy. Perhaps I'll explore at our next port." Nadia raises an eyebrow. "I guess as far as first ports in 16 some years goes, you won't be sticking out too much on Cloud City. Also, it's not Imperial controlled, so you have that going for you." Shi Krem: "Really? I was under the impression everything was." Nadia: "From what I understand, the sector governer accepts bribes from the administrator to stay out of Cloud City's business" Shi Krem: "Definitely sounds like Cloud City." Nadia: "So as long as you're covert enough.. it's actually not a bad place to thumb your nose at them." She grins. Shi Krem: "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that expression, but I'm sure I agree." Nadia: "You will be covert, right?" Shi Krem: "I suppose Marina never regaled you with stories of our missions." Her voice has a subtle hint of mirth to it. "Yes, I will be covert." Nadia nods. "Just remember that there's enough people out there that believe what Palpatine says about the Jedi... And there's a huge reward for the tiniest bit of information." Shi Krem: "It has been long enough for an entire generation to have been born under the Empire, hasn't it?" Nadia: "I suppose, yes." Shi Krem: "A troubling thought." Sunny: i can tell this is dying down, i wont keep you awake any longer. thanks for doing this though it was fun and a good way to unwind from work Nadia shrugs, "Here's more to add... The memory of the Jedi is of traitors and belief in a hooky religion." With that she salutes Shi Krem with the remainder of the bottle and carries it off with her to the bunk she'd claimed for herself. Shi Krem spends a bit ruminating on that thought before she makes her way back to her quarters.Category:Forgotten Ones